The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Utility vehicles, such as maintenance vehicles, cargo vehicles, shuttle vehicles, and golf cars include one primary mover, such as an electric motor or an internal combustion engine. Torque output by the primary mover drives two or more wheels of the vehicle to propel the vehicle. A control module may control operation of the vehicle based on one or more driver inputs.